Cappuccino
by ndeela
Summary: AU/AH. "Arrangement marriage, eh? What a stupid egoistical plan." BxE
1. A Plan and a New Start

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however, the contents of this story are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Plan and a New Start**

Today was the day that Bella would always remember. For the first time in her life, she got drunk. It would clear Bella's clean record of alcohol, but she was careless. She chose Tequila by random because she did not have any idea about this area. She did not even know how to drink it, so when the bartender gave her Tequila with a salt and a slice of lime, she just stared at them. She still remembered the look on the bartender's face when she asked him to teach her. He was trying so hard not to laugh. Bella was grateful for that.

It had been an hour since Bella came to this pub. She did not feel disturbed despite the fact she was in a crowd of nocturnal people and loud music boomed the room. She was in her little world, trying to forget everything. If she smacked her own head to the wall, would she get amnesia? Smiling to her silly idea, she ordered another bottle of Tequila.

She played with the empty bottle as she waited, absentmindedly whirling it. The effect of alcohol helped her in reducing the pain and she liked it. Why did not she try this before?

As she was given the new bottle, she drank slower than before. She wanted to feel the feeling.

_Feeling, eh?_

A flash of memory made her gripping the bottle. Her heart was beating rapidly as the numbness crawled inside her.

She grew up with a family that did not know knew what feeling was. She even forgot when the last time she had a real happiness. She was stuck with guiltiness and responsibilities. She had many dreams and she tried to reach them, but she had to give up all them.

Bella wanted to be out from this hell.

If only she could remove her family name. She would be free. She would be Bella and _only_ Bella.

_Arrangement marriage, eh? What a stupid egoistical plan…_

xoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Flashback_

Nine hours ago...

The class had just finished when Bella's phone vibrated in her bag. She looked to the caller's name and frowned in confusion.

"Emmet, what's up?"

Surprisingly, it was not Emmet, her brother, who called her. The voice was smooth, but firm. The voice that could make Bella's blood frozen by only phone, "Bella, this is Grandma."

Bella inhaled sharply. _What is Emmet doing with her? Why did he give his phone to her?_

_Oh right, I will never answer if she uses her own phone._

"I'm sorry, I thought—" Bella tried to apologise, but she was cut off, typical Grandma Marie.

"I want you to be home in one hour. There is something that I want to say." Click. Bella wasn't given a chance to reply.

_Shit_, Bella cursed mentally. She quickly packed her things and ran to her car, wishing whatever Grandma wanted, it had a nothing to do with her job. She did not want to loose her chance to be a normal woman for once in her life. She wanted to use what she got from studying. She wanted to be useful to people who need her.

Bella had a master degree a year ago when she turned 20. She wanted to thank her parents for this achievement, but she could not They were dead since she was nine years old.

Speaking of parents, Bella used to have a perfect family which consisted of five persons; Charlie, Renee, Alice, Emmet, and herself. Charlie was a chief police who loved his carrier. He rarely showed his feeling, but he cared for his family. Renee was a stubborn childish mom who loved Charlie unconditionally. Alice, Bella's nine years older sister, was extremely cheerful. She was always high spirited. Emmet loved to make the family laugh by making stupid jokes.

Everything changed when they moved to Grandma's house in New York. They learned the fact that Charlie was not an ordinary man. He used to have a glamour life before he ran away with Renee to Forks. Two years later, Alice left with no reason and Emmet changed. He became a snob boy, thinking that the world revolved around him. Little Bella did not want to be like them. She thought about responsibility too much and she decided to do anything Grandma told her to do.

Too bad it was already late when she realised everything. Grandma already enjoyed controlling her life.

Bella arrived at Grandma's house in half an hour. She met Emmet who was standing outside the big house, waiting for her. She gave him her best glare. Emmet muttered something, but she ignored him. Then, she saw the woman sitting gracefully in the living room. Old was not a correct word to describe Grandma despite her age. She still looked beautiful and elegant, as always.

"Have a sit, Bella." Grandma said, pointing the black leather sofa in front of her.

Bella sat obediently, not wanting to make a false attitude. .

"Bella... I thought I have taught you how to dress properly." Grandma began, looking at Bella's dress with a clear disapproval.

"I have just finished teaching, Grandma." Bella wondered if she used 'your majesty' in the end of her sentence. Would it make any difference?

"Teaching? You supposed to work every day in Swan Company, not to do anything else."

_What the hell? Is it that wrong to have another job?_

"Speaking of business" Grandma continued, "I want to say that I have planned marriage for you."

Bella could not help shrieking, "WHAT?" …_the hell was she saying? She has not satisfied ruining my life, has she?_

"Don't speak in that tone to me!" Grandma snapped.

Bella had to use all her energy to resist her anger. Grandma had already gone too far. For God's sake, she wasn't a toy!

"In order to keep the success of Swan Company, we have to build strong cooperation to another company. We have just had a deal."

_A deal to sell your granddaughter, eh?_

Bella still did not say anything, but her nails were already digging the sofa.

"You do not want to disappoint your parents, do you?" Grandma raised her eyebrows.

That it was. Grandma had said the key of her winning.

"What is the name of the guy?" Bella choked out the question, surrendered.

"Jacob Cullen." Grandma smiled smugly.

_End of flashback_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxox

Bella drank, drank, and drank again.

Cullen Company was an unbelievably successful. It used to be Swan's competitor. Who knew how in the world Emmet could make it into friend?

Bella gripped the glass, knowing the answer. A moment later, she felt someone's presence behind her. She already knew their intentions from their auras. She turned around and met three set of eyes bored at her hungrily.

"Hey gorgeous, why are you alone?" The guy with a long hair, asked slyly.

"Leave me alone." Bella muttered.

"C'mon, sugar. I can help you with your problem, you know." He insisted.

Bella stood up as if she wanted to grant his wish.

"You know what?" Bella said with full of venoms in her mouth

"You are a useless bastard!" She said as her right hand grabbed the nearest man's elbow and her left hand took the wrist and threw him to the ground. Good thing, she knew some basics of Aikido.

Then, she got the impact of her action. She stepped backwards, loosing her balance and fell to a solid wall. _Wall?_ There was no way wall behind her.

"Stay awake, please" a voice said.

* * *

Edward was just an ordinary guy who was trying to enjoy his life. He came to the bar to relax his temper that was nearly exploded because of meeting someone this afternoon. He was waiting for his order when his eyes fell to lady beside him. Frustration, anger, and desperation, he could read all of them in her angelic face. _Angelic, eh? Way to be lame, Edward._

He examined the lady's appearance now and then, he frowned to his guess. She did not belong here. She should be in a cover of Business Magazine, launching a big project. She belonged to the same world like him. A tall figure flashed into his mind. He scowled, but he kept looking the lady though, feeling her glow radiated from her body. She was wearing a blue dress that looked classy. It suited her perfectly, making her skin look creamy.

_Yummy..._

Oops. Edward shook his head. He decided to move his eye to what she was drinking. He raised an eyebrow. Two empty bottles were the evidence of her intention. She was not here for dancing.

Unconsciously, Edward's eyes scanned her body as he thought about how perfectly her body fit to his body when they slow danced. He wondered if he could feel….Whoa, whoa, stop it Edward!

_Mom raised you to be a gentleman…_

No, he contradicted himself. Esme was not his mother. He did not know whom his mother was. That was why everyone, except his friends, treated him like a trash, especially _him_.

While Edward was trying to control his anger, he noticed a group of men sensed the lady's glow too. Edward gritted his teeth, realising his temper was just getting worse. He had made different methods of killing the bastards in short time. Then, another realisation hit him. He rarely cared about woman and here he was, trying to protect a lady that he barely knew.

The lady's reaction next made his jaw drop. She threw the nearest man, who was her double size, to the floor. Edward swore the pub went silent for seconds.

Trying to recover from awe and sensing that she was going to pass out, he stood up and reached her.

"Stay awake, please." He pleaded as he made her sit again.

The pub was chaotic as Edward fought the men. The people surrounded them, not making a move to stop the fight. Fortunately it was stopped as the manager came with NYPD. Edward was scared a little, knowing he had just made a chaos. After sorting some things outside pub, the police let him to go. Edward walked straight to where he left the lady, afraid of her getting hurt. He was relieved that no one was beside her. She was sat still on the chair, her head resting on the bar.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, tapping the lady's shoulder.

The lady's head snapped up to him and for the first since this long night, he finally saw bottomless chocolate eyes staring straight to his.

"You have beautiful eyes. Green like an emerald." She said, not breaking the eye contact. Her voice was beautiful, ringing like a melody.

Focus Edward, "Can you call your family?" He asked again. Please answer.

Her eyes looked defeated as he said the word 'family'. She looked down. Edward groaned inwardly.

He had to lift her chin to make her look at him again, "Are you okay? Please answer me." He was panicked now. Edward could feel his phone vibrating, but he did not have time to check it. He had to get answers from this lady.

"Hey, look—" He tried to ask her again, but was cut off by…a kiss.

Neither he nor she moved. Their lips just connected perfectly.

_God, that feels heaven._

Wait, he should not take advantage when she was drunk like this. Edward cursed himself for not being a gentleman. He broke the kiss and the lady looked hurt.

"Please...save me." She said as she passed out.

_Oh shit _

He had not gotten his answers. What was he going to do now? He could not leave her alone. He then looked to the shiny bag. _I am sorry for being rude, _he thought as he took the bag.

As in on cue, her mobile vibrated in the bag. Edward dug in to get it. The caller was a man named Emmet.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

There was a silent for a second.

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to my sister?" Emmet spat furiously.

Edward startled, but answered clearly, "I did not do anything. Your sister just passed out in front of me" after she kissed me, "and I decided to help her."

"Do you think I believe you? I swear I will kill you cheerfully if there is anything wrong with her."

Gee, what a troublesome, Edward thought.

"We are in Eclipse." He challenged.

As Edward waited, he took out his mobile. There were ten missed calls and five messages. He was surprised, knowing that he had too occupied with his mystery lady. He smiled to himself, feeling proud that he had succeeded protecting her. Closing his eyes, he savoured the memory. Planting her face, her eyes, her hair, and how soft her lips to his, to his memory.

"Thank you for keeping her safe."

A voice made Edward's eyes shot open. He saw a bulky man with dark curly hair with eyes that were similar to the lady beside him. He nodded curtly, examining the man's appearance.

_Classy metro sexual… Playboy._

Sometimes, it was weird that Edward could tell someone's personality accurately by look.

Emmet took out money from his wallet and placed them on the table. Edward hissed. He was disgusted with this gesture.

"I just want you not to make her do anything that she doesn't want to." Edward said coldly and walked away from bar without giving a glance to the money.

* * *

**A/N :****Is there anyone reach this bottom? What do you think? Review? You can say anything, but be nice please. :)**


	2. The Worst and the Rare Luck

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, alerts, and favourites. I'm glad that you took your time to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Worst and the Rare Luck**

The next day, Bella woke up as the light of sun attacked her. She blinked in confusion as she looked around the room. She realised that it was not _her_ room. The room was bigger, it was painted with broken white, there were pictures—things that Bella avoided—of Swan family hanging on the wall. There was small bookshelf at the corner and the comfy sofa next to it. Recognition started to fill Bella's mind as the time ticked. This was her room, or at least, it used to be. Bella groaned inwardly. _How in the world I was in Grandma's house? _

Bella closed her eyes to concentrate. She did not remember calling anybody, according to the fact she was very angry yesterday. Her eyebrows furrowed deeper when she remembered she drank few bottles. Despite the fact she enjoyed them, she swore to drink carefully next time.

_Next time, eh?_

A mock smile played on her full lips. Bella tried to call her memory farther more. In sudden, she sat up, causing her to fall again because of dizziness. She massaged her temples slowly, but she could not control the increasing breathe. She remembered there was a group of men coming to her.

_Stay awake, please._

Bella blinked. The sentence came to her mind, but she did not know how it was voiced. She did not even know if it was a voice or just her delusion. There was something missing and Bella could not find it. Bella sighed, absentmindedly running her hands through her disastrous hair. She did not like to feel not knowing anything.

She moved her sight to the tree outside the room. It was the same tree that she used to climb several years ago. Alice's room was right above hers. If she was bored at night, she would jump from her window and climbed the tree to come to Alice's room. She remembered how horrified Alice looked when _she _saw her outside _her_ room. Alice yelled at her, telling her that there were stairs in the house. Little Bella would just grin sheepishly.

Bella smiled warily as another memory hit her. When Alice left, Bella could not stop crying. Grandma locked the room and abandoned the key. Little did Grandma know that the window was not locked. She climbed the tree every night, just to see _her_ room. Little Bella did not understand why Alice left. She was sad and angry with her older sister.

Bella sighed deeply. She knew why Alice left now. She realised that she was too naïve years ago.

A single leaf fell and Bella caught the colour. Of course, it was green, but Bella couldn't help frowning as she thought that it wasn't the right shade.

_What's it with green anyway?_

She had found another question that she could not answer. Bella tried not to think about the night before as she stopped looking at the tree. She hoped that she could pass hangover and left this house soon.

Bella guessed Emmet had brought her as she sniffed the smell. Bella noted to herself that she would ask Emmet how he found her.

A knock interrupted Bella's thought. Before Bella answered, the door was opened and Emmet showed up. He stared to his sister with an amused expression, a teasing smile played on his lips.

"Good morning, I thought you were still sleeping." Emmet grinned as he came in. He brought a glass of water and gave to Bella.

Bella couldn't help smiling to her brother, "Thank you." She sipped her drink quietly and Emmet watched her with a sly smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, I am just enjoying the fact that my sister finally got some senses."

Bella stuck her tongue out childishly, causing her brother to chuckle.

"I am not happy that you went alone though." Emmet continued. He scowled a little before he managed to compose his expression, but Bella still caught it.

"How did you find me?" Bella demanded.

"I just happened to visit the club to find _my client_." Emmet replied simply with an innocent grin. If Bella didn't know her brother too well, she would believe him.

"I do not believe you." Bella stated as she looked at her brother's eyes intently. Bella knew that it was impossible to intimidate Emmet, but she still tried it. There was a staring contest until Emmet broke in laughter. Bella rolled her eyes and grinned, knowing that her attempt was really ridiculous.

"You are too curious for your own good. Remember Bella, curiosity kills the cat." Emmet patted Bella's head.

"Doesn't a cat have nine lives?" Bella challenged stubbornly, causing Emmet to laugh another round.

When Emmet had controlled himself, he decided to answered, "Someone answered your phone. Lucky us that he didn't use you." Emmet frowned, and so did Bella. She smiled warily, not wanting to press anymore.

"Did _she_ tell you to bring me here?" Bella decided to change the topic.

"Yes, she was worried about you." answered Emmet with a small smile.

Bella snorted, knowing the meaning behind the sentence.

"Anyway, were you the one who came up with _this_ idea?" asked Bella, pressing the last words.

"Yup, I think it is a great idea. You never date, so I conclude you want to go straight to marriage." He grinned.

_He has the nerve to make joke about it!_

Bella didn't know whether she should laugh or be angry. A playboy managed to plan a marriage. Unconsciously, Bella gripped Emmet's hand hardly.

Emmet cringed, "Uh oh, I am in trouble."

Bella smiled sweetly to her brother, too sweet for a kind smile. Her eyes were determined with something that Emmet could not fathom.

"You know what, Emmet?" Bella said venomously, "Someday, you will find a woman that you can't get, even if you prostrate and beg to her feet."

With that, Bella managed to get up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Emmet who was dumbfounded.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Bella stood in front of large glass, looking at her reflection. It was not a good sight. Her hair was knotted everywhere, her face was grim, and her eyes looked tired.

_Hell, I am a mess._

Bella decided to take a shower instead of drowning herself in the bathtub. The cool water poured her body, waking up every cell. She took the strawberry shampoo, inhaling the scent gratefully. She smiled at the fact the maid remembered her favourite.

As she finished, she wrapped herself with towel and stepped out from bathroom.

"Gah! Why the heck are you still here?" She screamed as she saw Emmet, who was resting on her bed, his hands supported his head.

"Ten minutes and thirty seconds. It is very quick for a young woman." He greeted with a big smile.

"Get out!" She yelled as she went back to the bathroom.

"We used to have bath together when we were a child Bella." Emmet whined.

"'Used to' means not anymore, you pervert!" Bella shouted, her cheeks were red because of embarrassment.

Emmet laughed, obviously enjoying Bella's reaction, "I have something to tell you, but I will wait outside."

Bella waited until the door was opened and then closed. She peeked out from door to make sure Emmet had gone. Feeling relieved, Bella walked to her closet. Since she was absent today, she had to go to school. Her choices landed to blue blouse and white trousers. She debated with herself about the explanation of her absence as she tried to release the knot.

After she was done, she walked out and went straight to the kitchen. She poured the milk to her glass. Then, she sat next to Emmet on the couch. Emmet was watching a movie at HBO. Bella snorted, betting that he reallywatched and enjoyed 'it'.

"Where are you going?" Emmet asked, pointing to Bella's appearance.

"School, obviously. You said you wanted to say something. If it is about stupid plan of yours, I am not in the mood for hearing it." Bella answered, keeping her tone low.

"Ouch, That's hurt you know." Emmet pretended to look hurt. He put his hand to his heart, sighing heavily.

She rolled her eyes, "I am drop dead serious."

"And I am drop dead handsome." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella snickered, "Yup, you are, if I see you through the straw from the top of Liberty."

"You are no fun." He complained, ruffling her hair.

"Emmet! I have to be ready for school" Bella screamed in horror, glaring at his brother.

"Nope, you have been fired." Emmet said.

"Fired?" Bella shrieked.

"I meant that I have taken care of your resignation." Emmet explained. "Who is Dwyer by the way? I took time to search you. Why don't you use Swan as your family name?" He continued without realising that Bella was breathing quicker.

If Bella was furious yesterday, she was beyond furious now.

"Since when are you in Grandma's side?" Bella screamed. She stood up and walked to the front door, but Emmet stopped her.

Emmet's expression changed into serious, "Let me explain to you—"

"No, you don't have to waste your breath, Emmet. I understand." Bella said in high tone, "I am very glad that Alice left this fu**king family!"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Grandma Marie yelled.

Bella turned around to face her, "What now?" Her tears started flood her eyes. She did not want to cry, not in front of people who did not let her to feel.

Grandma was going to say something, but Bella was too hurt to hear any harsh words.

"I am going to work full day in Swan Company next Monday. I will marry to this Jacob Cullen as soon as I meet him…happy? I want to go now. Don't even dare to stop me."

Bella stomped out from room, tears running down to her face. She got into the first cab she found.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

"Uncle Ed, uncle Ed." a small boy shook Edward, who was sleeping peacefully, on the couch. Edward stirred and tried to open his eyes. Usually, he was angry if someone tried to disturb his sleep, but this small cute boy, who was three years old, was an exception.

"Morning, Seth." Edward greeted sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is there anything that I can help you?"

"Are Mom and Dad okay? They keep making loud noises." Seth asked worriedly.

Edward blinked, "Huh?" He was confused for seconds until he heard what Seth meant. _Oh no._

"Uh yeah, they are okay." Edward groaned inwardly. "Hey, do you want to go to the park?"

Seth nodded excitedly, grinning cutely. Edward smiled and ruffled his hair.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

It was ten when Edward and Seth arrived at Central Park. Edward wore pair of jeans and white t-shirt. His bronze hair was shining under sun light and chaotic as usual. He had given up long ago about repairing it. Seth matched with Edward, but he wore a cap. They walked around the park, stopping when Seth was tired. Sometimes, Edward carried him on the back and told him a story. The people kept glancing at them, smiling to see such a good father to bring his son to park.

Edward had left a note to his best friend and his best friend's wife about their departure. He was not sure that they would read it though. Edward and Seth would maybe come back before they even noticed. Edward did not complain about their behaviour because he had no right. He lived in their house. He was only concern about Seth and that was one of reasons why he hadn't moved out. Sometimes, Sam and Emily caught in the moment at the wrong time.

They finally found a place to stay, under tree which was near the lake. There were only few people around them. Edward let Seth played with his ball while he watched him. Not long after, he already zoned out. He thought about last night, the moment after he left the bar, his friends were waiting for him. They had a huge evil grin on their face and Edward knew exactly what they meant. They saw _everything. _Edward decided not to say anything as they teased him.

Edward was unsure if he would meet her again. He did not know where she lived, hell, he did not even know what her name was. Edward was a little bit disappointed, but he would pass it. The only thing that he could not forget was the taste. Sweet vanilla.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Seth's voice made Edward woke up from his daydreaming. His voice came out from behind the tree that Edward leaned on. Edward stood and walked to get him, but he stopped abruptly as he saw the sight in front of him.

_Luck is on my side._

It was _her…_his mystery lady.

_Yours, eh? Since when? _

Edward decided to debate with himself later. He was busy examining the lady who stared at Seth with a small smile. Edward tried not to make any sound as his right body leaned on the tree. He did not want to disturb them.

_Or maybe you want Seth to reveal her secret for you... her name for an example. _

_Shut up._

The lady was wearing a casual outfit, a blue blouse and trousers. Both of her eyes and nose were red. Edward guessed that she had been crying for a long time. He sighed, knowing the brother of her had broken his promise. Edward was again unsure whether her brother heard him or not.

Seth walked to her side and wiped the tears that were still falling. The lady smiled bigger.

"You are so cute." Bella said. Her voice was hoarse.

Seth grinned widely, nodding to show that he understood. No one could resist Seth if he had grinned like that.

Edward could not help smiling as she inhaled a deep breath and successfully controlled herself. She stroked Seth's hair softly.

"What is your name?" Her voice was still husky that she had to clear her throat.

"Seth." He grinned again.

"Bella." She smiled.

_Thank you, Seth!_

Edward grinned, but he was also ashamed because he needed a three year old boy to get a name.

"Thank you, Seth. You make me smile." Bella said as she made Seth rested on her lap. She continued playing with his hair. Seth seemed enjoy getting the attention while Edward envied him.

"Why you sad?" Seth asked.

Bella smiled softly, "I am going to be a pure slave."

Her statement caught Edward off guard. He watched as she smiled to see that Seth furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is slave?"

Bella chuckled. She realised that Seth was too young to understand, "Silly me, it is nothing."

"Momma always comes if I cry" Seth decided to forget his question before.

She bit her bottom lip, "Do you know heaven?"

Seth nodded, "It is a place that far away from here."

"Well Seth, my mom and my dad had gone to heaven." Her voice was clear with sadness that Edward thought that he should stop Seth for asking more.

"Seth, what are you doing there?" He called as he walked closer.

"Uncle Ed!" Seth stood up and ran to him.

Edward laughed and picked him up, "You naughty boy. I told you not to play too far." He turned to look at Bella and decided to play innocent, "Thank you for keeping him safe. Did he disturb you?"

Bella looked very surprised as their eyes met.

"Green." She said before she shut her mouth quickly as if she had said something wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review? **


End file.
